The present invention relates to an energy absorption device with a first hollow longitudinal section with a first horizontal cross section width and a second hollow longitudinal section with a second horizontal cross section width, as well as a rolled-back transition section between the two hollow longitudinal sections.
Energy absorption devices of this type are used in vehicles and, located, for example, between bumper and chassis. In an accident, they plastically deform and thereby absorb energy. In light accidents, the ability to absorb energy can be sufficient in order to prevent a plastic deformation of the chassis.
In order to guarantee faultless deformation, i.e. telescoping together, the energy absorption device is mounted parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In practice however, accidental forces can occur that are active oblique to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In such a case it can happen that the hollow longitudinal section of the energy absorption device positions itself oblique relative to the hollow longitudinal section. In order to control such an oblique position, i.e. to align both hollow longitudinal sections straight again with respect to each other, from DE 103 24 403 A1 a specific design of the transition section is known. On the outside of the transition section, a large, U-shaped curve is provided. Against it, the inner hollow longitudinal section comes to abut and when it is telescoped together it is aligned straight again. An inner U-shaped curve of the transition section is designed with a small radius, as a result of which the inner hollow longitudinal section is always mounted close to the outer, large curve.
A similar arrangement in which a hollow longitudinal section on the side of the bumper is straightened again is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,345 B1.
One possibility for absorbing obliquely acting accident forces is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,458 B2. Here, a generic energy absorption device is used, which is aligned at oblique to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Thus an oblique accident force acts in longitudinal direction in the energy absorption device, whereby it can faultlessly telescope together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,548 B2 proposes the use of a cup-shaped shock absorption element, which is mounted before the energy absorption device on the bumper side. In the event of an obliquely acting accident force with respect to the longitudinal axis of the energy absorption device, with the help of the cup-shaped shock absorption element a pivoting of the hollow longitudinal section is prevented or at least largely minimized.
The present invention further concerns an energy absorption device for a shock absorption arrangement of a vehicle with a hollow longitudinal section designed for deformation, that is aligned oblique to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a section that follows it that is a rolled-back section at which the mounting plane of the energy absorption device is provided which defines the mounting plane of the energy absorption device.
From DE 19 31 844 A, an energy absorption device is known which is provided with a certain tube for deformation and a following rolled-back section to which an extension piece is connected which extends outward. The extension piece is mounted at a guide component that is designed as a circular disk. The extension piece and the guide piece are aligned parallel to the horizontal cross section plane of the tube. In this manner, the tube can faultlessly deform rolling back and project through the opening of the guide component.